Miraculous ladybug love
by FaithandCourtney
Summary: What happenes when Cat Noir and Ladybug actually get together!
1. it all starts here

Hello fellow people! I know some of you will hate this story, and that's okay! If you don't like it, don't write hate comments, just DONT READ THE STORY! Thank you! (This is based after Season 3 episode 21)

———————————————————————

Marinetti's POV

I _can believe he's in love with another girl!_ I sat in my bed crying, Tikki was trying to comfort me but it wasn't really working. I just

**_Cried _****_Cried and Cried._** My pony tails even came out! That never happens. I'm pretty sure I cried myself to sleep that night.

The warm spring sun hit my face. I looked out the window into the Paris streets. It was so calm...

I wish I could be that calm... I didn't feel like going to school today so I wrapped myself up in the covers and cried some more. The tears felt... **good**...

Adrian's POV

My father was home from his trip. I felt like I had a belt around my neck after what happened on Sunday with Marinetti. **_Maybe she does like me..._**

I got to school that day and was surprised to be met face to face with Nino.

"Hey bud! Where's Mari?"

"I have no clue. She hasn't talked to me or seen me since Sunday. I thought she was here, is she not here?" I asked suspiciously

"No she never showed up. I wonder where she is..."

We shook hands and were off to class. She wasn't in any classes.

"Was it something I said?" I asked plagg as he snakes on some cheese.

"I don't know nitwit, call her!"

I dialed her number into my phone. It rang and rang. No answer.

Marinetti POV

I was so sick and tired of all of this. I don't know why it hurt so much.' He's just a boy!' I tried to tell myself. Nothing was working.

**_CLANK CLANK CRASH!_**

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" I said Jolting out Of bed," Tikki, Spots on!"

I ran out to see what was going on. It was Cat Noir fighting someone. I ran out just as he got hit. I grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Cat Noir?! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah m'lady, are you? You look like you've been crying" he stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. I jolted back and wiped my eyes again.

"Yeah it's just the boy I love told me h-"

**_Clash _**

A giant pole smacked down in front of us. I went right, He went left.

"Let's talk about this later!"

"Good idea!" He shouted.

"LUCKY CHARM!" I yelled as a harness showed up in my hands, "what do I do with this?"

"I don't know but I do know you always come up with the right ideas at the right time m'lady!" He said smiling at me.

I stared at the harness. I couldn't figure anything out. It was a blank space in my mind.

Cat Noir POV

I wondered what she was doing she hadn't done anything for the past 45 seconds.

"Cat Noir..? I need to ask for something..." ladybug asked sqimishly

"Sure thing m'lady, What May it be?" I ask

"I...I need your mask..."

What?! She wants my mask! She'll figure out who I am if I take it off. "M'lady, you'll see my identity."

"Where this!" She held out a leaf with cutouts in it.

"I-okay I trust you m'lady" I took the leafy and took my mask off being careful that she didn't see. She attached the hardness to the mask and stared running. The beast chased her with its eyes I watched ladybug duplicate my mask.

"Hey big baby! You want this?! Well you can have it!" The beast grabbed the mask as she threw it in the air, it destracted the beast making it vulnerable.

"CATACLYSM!" I yell striking the beast as m'lady throughs the saddle

"miraculous ladybug!!!" As everything turns back to normal me and m'lady face each other.

Marinetti's POV

"So-"

"So.."

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways..."

"Y-yeah..." he says staring deep into my eyes His green eyes meet my blues. They look so nice, the way they sparkle like stars in the night sky. W-WHAT AM I SAYING?! _My heart belongs to Adrian_ _not Cat Noir_! My face turns bright red as I shake my head. He cups my face with his hands. Our eyes meet again. I'm so mesmerized by his eyes I don't notice my earings beeping. He leans in and we lock our lips. His lips are soft, just like how I imagine Adrian's to be. I don't even relize myself turning back to normal. We both finally pull away. He stared at me for 5 seconds befor he releases I've turned back. He backs away slowly to see me fully. That's when I relize I'm in my normal form. He slowly transforms back to normal. That's when I relize, Cat Noir _is_ Adrian.

"Marinetti?!"

"Adrian?! Your Cat Noir?! How have we been partners for so long and never noticed?!" We stare at each other in shock still.

"I...I don't know."

"Wait, Adrian..., I thought you said you loved someone that- wait... Adrian do you love-"

"Y-yes. Marinetti, I love m'lady... erm _You..."_

"Nha~!" I say still processing what just happened," I guess were a thing?"

"I guess... so that means I can do this," he grabbed my face and kissed me as Adrian. I swirled my fingers through his hair. It was a deep passionate kiss we twisted our toungs together as he explored my mouth.

Adrian POV

I explored her mouth with my tounge. It was nice to be with her finally. I loved her and I always will! We both take a breath and then kiss again. In my head I'm thinking my father would never allow this. Well, I'll never know till I ask!

———————————————————————

**Hello! This is the Writer! Yes this will have another chapter to it. I'm so sorry it was so short and I'll try to make them longer! I'll write more soon! Bye~**


	2. Tikki?

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!! IVE HAD ALOT OF STUFF TO DEAL WITH AT HOME.**

Marinette POV

I woke up, I thought I saw Tikki sleeping peacefully in her 'homemade' bed. I had no clue how I got there or what happened. All I remember was seeing Chat Noir transform into Adrien Agreste.,.. I was still in shock. I sprung up in my bed, my eyes shot opened.

"Adrien...Chat...Me...Ladybu—" wait a second, we found out each other's identities. "TIKKI?!"

Adriens POV

The wheel of Camembert was opened as usual on my nightstand. All I could think is 'My ladybug is my Marinette, she's been next to me this entire time, I was so stupid not to knotice!' I was so stupid not to knotice Marinette's feeling sooner. It's always been so obvious I just thought she didn't like me that much.! Wait a minute... "P-Plagg..? PLAGG? ARE YOU THERE?!" I said, my head shooting up.

Marinette POV

I couldn't find Tikki anywhere. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't want to explain to my parents so I jumped out my window. I ran to Ch-Adrien's house. I needed help. I knocked on the door, the camera popped up in my face. "I-I-I... A-Ad-Adrien...*sniff*.. I'm h-hear for A-Adrien..." I managed to make out through my tears. The camera snapped back into the building and to my suprise the door opened. Natalie came out and hugged me. She looked me in the eyes and showed a small smile. She then took me inside. "Adrien, you have a visitor!" She yelled you the stairs. I heard footsteps yet I was looking at the ground. "M-Ma' Lady?! Are you ok?!" He said running toward me. He held my head up and looked at my tears eyes. Then he hugged me. That's when I collapsed into him. I started crying even more. "Natalie, may I take Marinette to my room..? Please...?" Natalie hesitated but eventually gave in. We headed up to his room and I sat on his bed while he took a chair from his desk. "What happened Ma' Lady? Why are you crying?" He said facing me.

"*sniff* your chat noir and I'm Ladybug. We know each other's identities. Where's plagg..."

He went to pick up the Camembert wheel," he's right- wait a second... P-Plagg... he's gone."

"That's what I came here about. I can't find Tikki anywhere. I'm worried"

His eyes became wet with tears ,"ma' lady it's gonna be ok... we'll find her. Try transforming, that will get Tikki back."

"Tikki, Spots On!...T-Tikki,... Spots on..?!" Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"P-Plagg, Claws Out! P-plagg??"

Adrien POV

I was about to cry when I herd footsteps. I pulled Marinette close and hugged her. I did feel a couple of tears drip down my face in the moment.

"Adrien, you know no guests are aloud in your room" my father started.

"Father, a word-" I stood up and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him out of my room. "Father, Marinette lost someone very close to her today. Please let her be here,.. think about mom and ho-"*SLAP* That there is when I got slapped by my father.

"DONT BRING EMILIE INTO THIS! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS PEASNT GIRL!"

"F-Father, Shes in the same position as I was."

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY" he picked me up by my coller, "DONT BRING YOUR MOTHER INTO THIS!" Then he threw me through my door. I hit my head on my desk and blacked out.

Marinette POV

I had been listening To Adrien and his father fight for a little while and I heard him be slapped. I recognized the sound. Then the door swung opened and Adrien was thrown in front of me."ADRIEN!" I screamed. He hit his head pretty hard and I ran over to him. His pulse was steady but he was unconscious. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I screamed. This was enough to get Natalie in the room. She rushed over and scooped Adrien up. I grabbed his ring before she could get him so his identity would stay hidden. Mr. Agreste was standing there with a blank expression on his face. "What did he do to you...?" I asked staring him in the eyes this time. I got up and looked at him face to face. "What the hell did he ever do to you...? He's always tried so hard to be the perfect son and this is how you repay him?! You should be greatfull that he stays at home with you. You never let him outside and you put so many boundaries on him and he just keeps it inside like he always does!" I say with tears in my eyes, "You even keep him away from the only people that love him because you clearly don't." I walked out of the room pushing my way past him. I run over to where Adrien is and then I notice something out of the corner of my eye, it's a room with a tapestry. It looked so cool. I know I shouldn't be snooping but it's like im being pulled to this tapestry. I touch the wall and a surge of energy comes through me. "Tikki, spots on" I whisper. "Marrinette?" A voice says. I recognized the voice, "Tikki?!"

"Yes Marinette! It's me!"

"AND ME!" Says plagg

"Please Marinette, get us out of here. were behind the tapestry,"

_Ok..._ I put my hands up to the tapestry and it opens. It's an elevator. I go down the elevator to find-

**_Halkmoths lair?!_**

**To be Continued~**


End file.
